Finally Free
by FallenAngel231312
Summary: Umm... This is a songfic. The song is Human by Krewella. I know the summary is kinda short but what can I say? It's a one-shot? Warnings... It's a suicide fic. So trigger warnings I guess.


_**Human, by Krewella**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song 'Human'.**_

* * *

Standing by the river, he could here them throwing a party for Sasuke, the last Uchiha. It was not like they'll miss him. Afterall, he was nothing but a demon. He sighed, listening to the sounds of the festival. Suddenly, he couldn't help but here one particular song playing loudly in Konoha. Listening to the song, he started to mouth the words.

 _ **Is anybody there,  
Does anybody care**_  
 ** _What I'm feeling?_**  
Why were they so cruel to him? Hadn't he tried his best for them? Hadn't he sacrificed so much for them? Yet... after everything he did... They still scorned him, hated him for the demon sealed inside of him.  
 ** _I wanna disappear so nobody can hear me when I'm screamin'_**  
 ** _'Cause I could use a hand sometimes_**  
 ** _Yeah I could use a hand sometimes_**  
Everyday he wore a mask. That optimistic person was never him. When he got home he would cry. Yet nobody ever noticed... because nobody ever cared...  
 ** _They say pain is an illusion_**  
 ** _This is just a bruise and_**  
 ** _You are just confused but_**  
 ** _I am only human_**  
 ** _I could use a hand sometimes_**  
He tried to fool himself. To tell himself that they cared. It worked for a while. And then something would happen to make him see the truth...  
 ** _I am only human_**  
 ** _I am only human_**  
 ** _I am only human_**  
He wished... To them he was nothing more than a demon. No matter how hard he tried... He would always be a demon to them.  
 ** _The night is bitter cold_**  
 ** _I wonder if you know_**  
 ** _That I'm sleepless_**  
He couldn't sleep sometimes. The nightmares would plague him. Telling him that he was useless. That nobody cared for him. Then... in the morning, he realised that they were right. Though everyone saw the circles under his eyes... no one cared...  
 ** _Waitin' like a ghost_**  
 ** _When I need you the most_**  
 ** _That go unnoticed_**  
Sometimes he gave them hints to what he really felt... But then again... nobody cared enough to notice. Why should they? He was a demon after all and nothing would change that.  
 ** _'Cause I could use a hand sometimes_**  
 ** _Yeah I could use a hand sometimes_**  
Wounded he came back into Konoha with Sasuke. Yet... instead of rewarding him, they yelled at him! How could he let their 'precious' Uchiha get hurt. Of course nobody cared about the numerous wounds that littered his body.  
 ** _They say pain is an illusion_**  
 ** _This is just a bruise and_**  
 ** _You are just confused but_**  
 ** _I am only human_**  
 ** _I could use a hand sometimes_**  
It hurt so much sometimes. He didn't know what to do anymore. He had been hurt one too many times now. Maybe it was time to give up?  
 ** _I am only human_**  
 ** _I am only human_**  
He was only human? Ha! Yeah right. He was nothing more than a demon. Something to be killed.  
 ** _The weight of the world is pullin' me down_**  
 ** _(Where are you now, where are you now)_**  
Staring at the river... maybe it was his release? Maybe he could just 'fall' in and die? Who knows... He was just so tired... Tired of being hated... Tired of always being second... Tired of... of life...  
 ** _Every breathe feels like I'm gonna drown_**  
 ** _(Where are you now, where are you now)_**  
Laughing hysterically he collapsed beside the river. Yeah... yeah... He was never meant to live. Bringing himself closer to the water he fell in. Yes... He could finally leave this world. It was time...  
 ** _I'm the only one left to hold on this earth_**  
Underneath the water, he let the currents push him under. With his death Konoha will be safe from the fox. Kyuubi no Kitsune won't bother them for a long time...  
 ** _Singin' this song but can't find the words_**  
Taking in several gulps of water, he saw his vision fading... Yes, he would be free soon... Smiling sadly, he raised his hand with great difficulty... his final salute to the world...  
 ** _'Cause I could use a hand sometimes_**  
 ** _Yeah I could use a hand sometimes_**  
Then his eyes closed...  
 ** _They say pain is an illusion_**  
 ** _This is just a bruise and_**  
 ** _You are just confused but_**  
 ** _I am only human_**  
 ** _I could use a hand sometimes_**  
 ** _I am only human_**  
It was over... He was finally free...

* * *

 _ **So this is my songfic. Was listening to the song and well... this just popped into my head.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed...**_


End file.
